Forbidden But True
by DawnBlazeAbigail99
Summary: LeafClan and RockClan are at odds and the relationship of two cats from the seperate Clans is forbidden, especially when the cats are the children of Froststar and Blazestar. Warriors/Lion King Crossover. Full summary inside. Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Disney's Lion King or the Erin's Warriors.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The sky was dark, almost black, and the full moon, as well as the brightly shining stars, was the only sources of light that provided the creatures of the night to see through the shadowy figures that got every animal looking over their shoulder.

In the midst of the ignorance of every bird or land prey was a hidden camp surrounded by a thick wall of trees masking its existence from any searching eyes. But that night a single yowl of pain broke through the silence that had become dominant when the sun had disappeared below the horizon.

The entrance to the camp, a tunnel consisting of tightly wound bramble tendrils, rustled almost violently as a patrol thundered into the camp, led by a large tom with a dark ginger pelt. His green eyes were wide and narrowed as he bounded across the clearing filled with the cats of LeafClan watching him with gleaming eyes.

Before he could enter the nursery, where his mate was currently giving birth to their kits, a young tortoiseshell she-cat barred his way with her tail. "I'm sorry, Blazestar, but I can't allow you to go in there. Lightclover told me to keep you from going in," she meowed, her mew soft and blue eyes shimmering with sympathy for her leader.

Blazestar lashed his tail, knowing that it was useless to argue with the elderly medicine cat that he has known since he was a kit. Instead of pushing past the apprentice and forcing himself into the den he launched into a series of pacing back and forth in front of the nursery.

A small black and white queen approached him, her whiskers twitched in amusement at the anxious nature of the expectant father. Situating herself in front of him, she touched the tip of her tail to his shoulder.

"Bluefeather will be fine," she soothed, her warm voice comforting. "She is a strong she-cat and I have no doubt in my mind that your kits will be just as tough as Bluefeather is and always will be."

Blazestar sighed. His ears flattened to his skull as another yowl sounded from the nursery entrance and he flinched. "I hope you're right, Ravensky."

"As do I," Blazestar turned and Ravensky craned her neck to peer over her leader's shoulder at the gray tabby tom sitting there. It was Ashwind, Bluefeather's brother. "It would be a great loss to LeafClan if Bluefeather died."

"Blazestar," the croak of the LeafClan medicine cat, Lightclover, made Blazestar's heart skip a beat. His breath caught and he turned stiffly to her.

"Is Bluefeather alright?" he asked, almost hesitantly.

Sorrelpaw joined her mentor with a delighted gleam in her eyes that betrayed the truth. "She is perfectly fine, Blazestar. You have a beautiful daughter," Lightclover meowed. She flicked the tip of her tail to the entrance of the den she had just surfaced from. "Go and see for yourself."

Breathing a sigh of immense relief, Blazestar padded hurriedly past the she-cats and slid into the nursery. The warm milky scents of the den filled his senses and in the faint light, Blazestar could just make out the outline of Bluefeather lying curled up in a nest of moss and white feathers.

"Blazestar," she murmured, lifting her head off her paws and blinking wearily up at him. Shifting her gaze after a few heartbeats down to her belly, she shifted her fluffy tail away from her body. Blazestar crouched next to her, peering down at the small bundle of damp golden fur, his daughter.

"Lightclover was right; she is beautiful," Blazestar murmured, leaning forward to touch his nose to his daughter's pelt. Glancing up at Bluefeather, he added, "Just like her mother."

Bluefeather purred and she flicked her tail over her mate's ears. "And I was right when I said that there would only be one kit. I won the bet so _you_ are stuck with tending to the elders."

Blazestar grimaced, knowing his mother's temper and sharp tongue. "Alright," he sighed. "I'll start tomorrow after I get some rest."

Bluefeather nodded and then she looked down at her kit again. "Wait. I want to know what you would like to name her. I have nothing picked out for her so far."

Blazestar followed her gaze and studied the kit. After several heartbeats of silence his ears flicked and he blinked at his mate. "Honeykit, it's perfect for her."

Tilting her head to the side slightly, Bluefeather pondered the name suggestion. Finally, she looked up at Blazestar with a glow in her eyes. "I love it."

With a purr, Blazestar got to his paws and flicked her cheek lovingly and he turned. With a glance back over his shoulder in the direction of his mate and kit, he left the den, leaving the other queens to enter and be awed by the new arrival.

Across the wide river, separating the LeafClan forest territory and the RockClan territory forbidding to the cats that lived there, in the RockClan camp was a young brown tabby kit, emerging from a clump of thorny bushes.

His curious amber eyes surveyed the camp. The walls were made of rock, formed long before cats inhabited the land. Most of the dens were nestled in the rock, hidden by the foliage recovered from the few trees in their territory covering the openings.

But he spotted the cat he had been looking for: Froststar, his mother. However young he was, he still recognized the stiffness in her pale shoulders and he could just make out the gleam of her claws in the moonlight, piercing the dry ground and barely leaving a mark.

A thunder of paws brought his attention to the hole in the rock that was the camp entrance. Crouching low and pressing his belly close to the ground, the kit watched with attentive eyes.

Two cats, skinnier than the well-fed LeafClan cats, entered the camp at a run. They skidded to a stop in front of Froststar and the white she-cat pricked her eyes, expecting the news of her former Clan.

"Well?" her voice, what used to be soft and comforting moons ago, was tight and cold. Her son, who had never known what his mother used to be like before being exiled from LeafClan along with the rest of the cats that made up RockClan, found it perfectly normal. But the two warriors flinched visibly.

"We saw everything," the ginger and white she-cat meowed breathlessly. "And the mousebrained forest cats didn't suspect a thing."

"Would you mind telling me what the 'everything' is?" Froststar mewed with an edge to her tone.

The black tom cast his panting companion a worried glance and then shifted his gaze back to Froststar. "Bluefeather gave birth to a daughter, Blazestar's kit."

"Only one?" Froststar admonished with a twitch of her tail. She gave a snort of contempt. "Then again, Blazestar had no littermates either."

Her son, hardly old enough to understand the seriousness of this, jumped as a tail wrapped around him, pulling him back to the nursery. A warm breath tickled his ear, "You shouldn't be up so late. Your mother will be back soon."

The kit looked up at the dark gray queen and nodded. He slipped from her grasp and trotted back into the nursery. The queen, her belly swollen with her unborn kits, glanced back in the direction of her leader and sighed softly.

"Froststar?" the black tom mewed hesitantly. "Can Blossomheart move to the nursery? Tawnythorn said her kits were due in a moon."

Froststar narrowed her eyes at the ginger and white she-cat, the roundness of her belly also suggested she was expecting kits. "Alright, she will sleep in the warriors' den tonight. Tomorrow she will move to the nursery."

The tom dipped his head to his leader and he pressed her side against his mate and led her in the direction of the warriors' den, entwining their tails as they went.

Froststar watched her warriors disappear into their den and then lifted her face to the star-filled sky, and breathed in deeply as a breeze tugged at her fur with a fierceness that nearly made her balance waver. But the only thing she thought about was the small kit that was sure to be sleeping, curled up beside her mother. Her mind was full of only one thought: revenge on the cat who had killed her mate and leader she had looked up to.

With one last glance around the clearing, Froststar turned and she padded in the direction of the nursery, where her kits were waiting for her to return.


	2. Chapter 1

The blazing sun had barely broken the horizon as a golden-pelted figure slid from the apprentices' den that was a honeysuckle bush. She yawned and stretched a patch of sunlight, outlining the sleek muscles she had gained from two moons of training with her mentor, Morningfrost.

When she had straightened again, Honeypaw glanced around the clearing. With a mischievous gleam in her eyes, she headed for the entrance tunnel, seeing as no cat was yet awake to see her.

She was just about to slip into the tunnel when teeth took hold on her scruff and lifted off the ground and away from the exit to the camp. Honeypaw was dropped at the paws of her father, Blazestar, and she immediately started away from him, but a paw held her back, keeping her from going any further.

"Father, let me go!" Honeypaw complained. Seeing as she wasn't getting anywhere with trying to escape, she turned to face him. Looking up at him, she flicked her tail in annoyance.

"Now, where are you going so early in the morning?" he questioned, a bit of amusement in his green eyes. "I'm only looking out for you, that's all."

Honeypaw, too preoccupied by a leaf drifting down from the canopy above, didn't hear a word he said. She dabbed at the leaf with a sheathed paw, her eyes following its movement meticulously.

"Honeypaw are you listening to me?" Blazestar asked, not allowing his irritation toward his daughter's lack of attention to show or be heard in his voice. He wasn't going to deal with Honeypaw through his frustration. "You can easily get hurt, or—"

"—picked off by foxes, and even get lost," Honeypaw finished, having heard the lecture many times before when she had acted out. Then again, she was a kit then, now she knew the territory, and Morningfrost had taught what to do in case of a fox attack.

Blazestar sighed. "Good. Remember, I want you to stay in LeafClan at—"

"—all times, I know. And if I see any loners or rogues don't talk to them, come straight back to camp," Honeypaw resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Can I go now, please?"

Blazestar's whiskers twitched and Bluefeather slid in beside him, her sleek silver-blue fur gleaming in the sunlight. "Listen to your father, Honeypaw."

"Yes, Bluefeather," Honeypaw meowed, twitching her ears.

"Stay away from the river separating our territory from RockClan's, all they do is cause trouble, you must never trust them," Blazestar told her.

"I'll say, just the other day they claimed to own a piece of prey that was killed on _our_ side of the river," Honeypaw glanced over her shoulder at Thrushwhisker. The cream tom was padding toward them.

"Run along now, and be careful," Bluefeather mewed, leaning forward to lick her daughter's ear. Honeypaw leaned into her touch, nuzzling Bluefeather's cheek with her nose. She brushed past her father and ducked into the entrance tunnel, leaving the three warriors staring after her.

Waiting until her daughter's golden tail had disappeared completely into the tunnel, Bluefeather turned to her mate and touched her nose to his shoulder, nudging him playfully. "Does she remind you of anyone?"

Blazestar, his gaze still locked on the camp entrance, shrugged, hardly concentrating on her question. Bluefeather rolled her eyes at him and Ashwind twitched his whiskers in amusement. Finally shifting his eyes away, Blazestar looked down at her with a gleam of confusion in his eyes. "No, not really, who?"

Bluefeather blinked up at him, the warmth in her gaze overwhelming. "Honeypaw is just like you when you were an apprentice."

With a flick of his tail, Blazestar responded, "I'm aware of that. Don't you remember the trouble we got into when we were young?"

Ashwind snorted. "I seem to remember that it was _you_, Blazestar, that led us into trouble. At least Thrushwhisker wasn't too angry when ruined his hunt and caused his squirrel to run right up the tree. Although I think my favorite memory is when you got stuck up a tree and had a whole lot of trouble getting down."

Seeing Blazestar glance back over his shoulder at the tunnel, Bluefeather sighed and she leaned closer to rub her muzzle along his cheek. "Blazestar, she'll be fine. You don't have to worry so much. Honeypaw is perfectly capable of handling things by herself." With a twitch of her ears in farewell, she padded away towards Fawndapple, who was enjoying her morning meal, a plump mouse.

"You want me to follow her, don't you?" Ashwind murmured to Blazestar before his leader even opened his mouth to speak.

Blazestar nodded. "Take Morningfrost, too, she's one of the best trackers in the Clan," he meowed in a hushed voice, preferring to not be overheard. "Don't tell her that you're following her though."

With a nod, Ashwind trotted away in the direction of the warriors den, where Morningfrost was surely to be. Blazestar twitched his whiskers in amusement; the brown she-cat won't be looking forward to being woken up earlier than usual.

The sun's heat swiftly warmed the solid ground bare of the green undergrowth that populated LeafClan's territory on the other side of the river. Darkpaw blinked in the bright sunlight, stepping from his inadequate source of shade of a thin tree with leaves that were dry as the dirt it had sprouted from.

Darkpaw glanced in his half-brother's direction; Eaglespirit wasn't even watching him like he had been instructed to do by their mother, Froststar. With a mischievous gleam in his amber eyes, Darkpaw slinked away from his resting spot, his belly brushing the cracked ground. He waved his tail in a goodbye gesture, one that his brother didn't see, too engrossed in the useless grooming of his flea-ridden pelt.

Darkpaw's heart thudded in excitement when the tree and Eaglespirit were out of sight. He was free! Finally he could explore on his own without every single eye in RockClan watching his every move so closely.

Honeypaw crouched low to the forest floor, her belly fur just barely skimming the tips of the blades of short, dry grass. Her eyes were fixated on the squirrel that sat upright on its hind legs and was too preoccupied with the acorn it was trying to open to notice that the end of its life was near imminent. She sunk her claws into the ground when she was finally only a few mouse-lengths away from her prey, balancing herself as she tightened her muscles to leap.

Just as her paws left the ground, the bushes behind her rustled loud enough to make the squirrel look up. Spotting the predator preparing to claw its throat out, the squirrel fled up the tree it had been seated next to, the fluffy tail the last thing Honeypaw saw of it.

With a hiss of frustration, Honeypaw whipped around with her fur bristling to face the cause of the squirrel's disappearance. Staring at the bracken where the noises had come from, she waited patiently until Ashwind and Morningfrost stepped from the throng of undergrowth. Her mentor's ears were flat against her head and her expression was of an apprentice who had just been scolded for failing an easy yet important assessment.

"Why are you following me? You just scared away the squirrel, and I almost got it too!" Honeypaw demanded, but didn't the warriors to tell her that Blazestar had sent them to watch her, and to make sure she didn't get into any trouble, as he had done a few times in the past.

Ashwind and Morningfrost shared a swift glance, so quick that Honeypaw wasn't even sure that it had ever happened. "We were just hunting, and decided to check out the area near the river, it seems to be a popular place for prey," Ashwind answered, although obviously lying. "Do you want to join us?"

Honeypaw narrowed her eyes. "No thank you. I was doing just fine alone. I'd rather explore the forest by myself."

"I'm not sure if that's safe, what with the foxes roaming the woods nowadays," Morningfrost told her.

"You sound like my father," Honeypaw scoffed, flicking her tail in annoyance. She still wasn't too happy that they had caused her squirrel to flee.

"He only wants what is best for you, and to keep you safe," Ashwind flicked her ear with the tip of his tail. "One day you'll be leader, and what will LeafClan do if you get hurt? You're Blazestar's only kit."

"My parents are still young," Honeypaw replied stubbornly.

"Honeypaw," Morningfrost meowed with an exasperated sigh, "Just keep out of trouble for the time being." She motioned with her tail for Ashwind to follow her as she turned and padded back into the bushes. Ashwind shot Honeypaw one last glance before following quickly after her.

Honeypaw waited until their pawsteps receded some distance before turning around herself and heading in the opposite direction, to the clearing that opened up at the edge of the tree line, extending to the pebbly river bank. She stopped just before the clearing and glanced over her shoulder, just to make sure that nobody was following her.

Not hearing or seeing any other cat around, not even Ashwind or Morningfrost, Honeypaw stepped out of the shade and into the sunlight. Nearing the edge of the river slowly, she crouched down to lap at the moving surface, enjoying the cool water moistening her dry mouth.

Honeypaw straightened and pricked her ears, noticing the crossing stones the started near her. She glanced around once again before leaping onto the nearest stone, unsheathing her claws and sinking them into the rock to steady herself. She easily jumped to the next, using her long stride. Making it to the third stone, Honeypaw stopped. This was where LeafClan territory ended and RockClan began.

Feeling brave, she continued on, only getting the very bottom of her paws wet once before landing with ease on the opposite side of the river. Honeypaw felt a rush of adrenaline, being in enemy territory. She looked at the other side, and saw that no cat had emerged from the forest to scold her for straying out of her territory.

But her blood froze in terror as a low growl and hiss sounded behind her, "What are you _doing_ here?"


	3. Chapter 2

Darkpaw relished in knowing that he had cornered the young LeafClan she-cat as she turned slowly, her bright green eyes widened in horror at being caught on the wrong side of the river. She glanced over her shoulder at the stepping stones she had crossed over, and then she composed herself. Smoothing her fur down flat, she raised her chin defiantly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Darkpaw was surprised. Her voice was soft, and yet held a power behind the mask. Her gaze now portrayed a certain pride as well as the courage that Darkpaw had seen somewhere else before now, but he could not place it at that moment.

"You're trespassing on RockClan territory," he growled, stepping forward to seem more intimidating, seeing as he was at least a mouse-length taller than her. He could barely contain his amazement as she stepped forward herself so that they were now nose-to-nose together.

"So what if I am? What are _you_ going to do about it?" she taunted and Darkpaw let a low growl escape his throat. The she-cat was trying his nerves and it didn't seem like it was going to get any better.

Darkpaw lowered himself into a crouch and bared his teeth in a snarl, lashing his tail. But the she-cat mimicked his movements, pressing her golden belly fur against the sandy ground. She was baiting him, just waiting for him to attack her.

Realizing this, Darkpaw rose and pricked his ears. "What are you _doing_?"

However, she still remained in her position. With a hiss she told him, "My father told that I couldn't trust you RockClan warriors with my life. I'm not going to run back over the border like a coward though. If you want a fight, then you'll get a fight."

Darkpaw huffed, almost offended. "It's your LeafClan friends that are sneaky and look for any moment to attack RockClan border patrols every day."

Suddenly, she jumped up, quivering with fear. Darkpaw tilted his head to the side, confused at her sudden change in attitude, and he turned, following her widened gaze. The fur along his spine prickled as he spotted the elongated body protected by strong scales of tan and brown. A snake.

The snake was heading right for them, eyes dark amber and the triangular head told Darkpaw that the creature was poisonous. Not taking his eyes off the thing, he nudged the she-cat onto the first stone. With the snake only a tail-length away, Darkpaw leapt after her, his blood pounding in his ears. Slowly, he clumsily jumped from rock to rock until he was resting on the other side of the river, lying spread out on the dry grass with her seated beside him, panting heavily.

Finally rising to his paws, Darkpaw dipped his head to her. "Thanks for spotting the snake; otherwise it would have gotten us easily."

She flicked her tail. "It was hardly anything really, we're just lucky that I could smell it before I saw it. What's your name, anyway?"

"Darkpaw," he told her without hesitation. Meeting her gaze, he twitched his ears. "What's yours?"

"Honeypaw, and I believe you're on my territory now," she meowed mockingly, dropping into a crouch. Her stance was tense and threatening, but her gaze was teasing as well as playful. Darkpaw just stared at her, not sure of what to do. He was out of his own territory and instead he was on enemy land. Honeypaw tilted her head to the side and straightened from her crouch. "Are you okay? Don't you know how to fight?"

With a sudden burst of confidence, Darkpaw lowered himself to the ground and let a small growl escape his throat. But before he had time to leap at her and pin her to the ground like he had planned to, a furious snarl echoed from the trees deeper in LeafClan territory.

Honeypaw whipped around with wide viridian eyes. Darkpaw peered into the maze of undergrowth as a dark ginger tom slid from the shade. His green eyes were narrowed to slits as he glared at Darkpaw. Behind the tom, four kits moved to stand next to him; the first a silver-blue she-cat, next was a gray tabby tom, then a brown she-cat, and finally a cream tom.

Pawsteps behind Darkpaw made him glance back over his shoulder, and he grimaced in dismay at the sight of the lean brown and white she-cat that stalked forward from the stepping stones. It was Froststar, his mother.

"Honeypaw," the silver-blue she-cat murmured, beckoning to Honeypaw with her tail. With a glance in Darkpaw's direction once, Honeypaw padded obediently with her ears flat to her skull to the she-cat, who brushed her muzzle along her flank with a sigh.

Turning away from the LeafClan cats, Darkpaw slinked to his mother's side, avoiding her sharp amber gaze. After several heartbeats, Froststar hissed, "Blazestar." She nodded to the ginger tom and then to the silver-blue she-cat. "Bluefeather. How nice."

"Froststar," Blazestar meowed mildly. "What are you doing on LeafClan territory?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Taking my son back across the river, he must have strayed over when I wasn't watching him," Froststar replied and Darkpaw narrowed his eyes as he looked up at her. _She wasn't even watching me! Instead she was too busy with her precious warriors and had to get my brother to do the job!_

"I'm afraid that you aren't speaking the truth," Blazestar meowed with an edge to his voice. "I saw Darkpaw over here, with _my_ daughter."

Darkpaw's eyes widened and he looked away from Froststar, and instead he stared at Honeypaw. At that moment then he realized where he remembered her from, her gaze was steady as she stared back at him, just like her father, Blazestar.

"Darkpaw hasn't done anything wrong," Froststar retorted. Darkpaw saw that the fur along his mother's spine had risen and her tail had fluffed out, making her appear larger than she really was. "Unlike another cat I know of. We'll be leaving now."

She turned her back sharply to the LeafClan cats and lifted Darkpaw off of the ground, grasping his scruff gently with her teeth. He was almost eight moons, but Froststar had long and strong legs. But that didn't keep him from swinging violently as she hopped the stones back across the river.

As Froststar dropped him on the other bank, Darkpaw looked back over the rushing water. He noticed that almost all the LeafClan cats had retreated into the forest, except for Blazestar and Honeypaw. The golden she-cat had been looking up at her father, but she turned her head and stared at him. Her eyes flashed with an emotion Darkpaw didn't recognize, and then she turned away, padding into the undergrowth after Blazestar. Darkpaw continued to watch her until she had been completely swallowed up by the bushes.

Ducking under a low-lying bramble tendril, Honeypaw continued over the forest floor dapple with an alternating pattern of sunlight shining through the canopy of leaves high above her head. Emberstar padded in front of her, having fallen behind his LeafClan warriors returning to camp. As Honeypaw looked up after a warning call from a sparrow nestled in the branches above, Blazestar halted, causing her to bump into his flank.

"Blazestar?" Bluefeather called back over her shoulder, having heard him stop. Honeypaw looked up and saw her father shake his head slightly and, Honeypaw's gaze swerving back to her mother, she watched Bluefeather as understanding overpowered the curiosity in her stare. The blue-gray she-cat nodded and she turned away again, trotting after her Clanmates.

Blazestar waited until the patrol of warriors had been swallowed up by the undergrowth before turning to his daughter. Honeypaw flinched as she caught the disappointment in his eyes. She lowered her gaze down to her paws and flattened her ears, hunching her shoulders, preparing for her father's scolding.

Only, he was quiet at first, only staring at her as she continued to ignore his eyes scorching her pelt. Honeypaw squirmed under his scrutiny and she sank her claws into the leaf-strewn ground; leaf-fall was coming soon. Finally, Blazestar sighed. "Honeypaw, what did you think you were doing? You can't trust RockClan cats; much less make friends with them."

His tone was gentle, but Honeypaw cringed away, as if he had taken a swipe at her with unsheathed claws. "I'm sorry," she whispered, suddenly afraid of her punishment. "I didn't mean to disobey you, I just thought that I—"

"That you could do what; cross the border and not get caught while doing so? If you really are sorry, then you wouldn't have done so in the first place!" This time, there was a hint of a snarl in his voice and Honeypaw trembled slightly, her tail quivering as she wrapped it around herself. She felt smaller than ever, like a kit that had just been caught playing a nasty prank on the elders or a few senior warriors.

Blazestar sighed and he visibly relaxed, his gaze softening as he took in her vulnerability. He stepped forward and touched his nose to her forehead and touched the tip of his tail to her ear. "I'm sorry for snapping like that, it was uncalled for. You really should learn to be more careful though in the future. I could have lost you to StarClan for forever."

Honeypaw breathed in deeply and then exhaled. "No," she meowed, forcing herself to stop her shaking, "You were right to shout at me. I was acting so mouse-brained. I am sorry, though, really."

"I believe you," Blazestar murmured, licking her ear. She looked up at him, this time meeting his warm gaze. Then his eyes grew teasing and he meowed, "And I'm sure that you could find a better friend in LeafClan than one from RockClan. Maybe."

"Hey!" Honeypaw protested, pulling away from him. "I have plenty of friends! Like Daisypaw and Smallpaw!"

Blazestar purred in amusement at his daughter's reaction. "I know you have plenty of friends, and it will come in handy when you become leader yourself one day."

Honeypaw froze. She had never wanted to become leader like her father, but StarClan willed it and she really did not have a choice. When she did become leader, then that would mean that her father would be dead. Giving herself a shudder, Honeypaw mumbled quietly, "What if I don't want to be leader?"

Blazestar tilted his head to the side slightly. "It's your destiny, Honeypaw," he meowed and then continued, "No matter how much you may disagree; becoming the leader of LeafClan is what you were born to do."

Honeypaw bit back a hostile remark and she sighed. "I know," she murmured.

"Hey," Blazestar leaned down to press his muzzle to hers. "Cheer up. Let's get back to camp before your mother sends a patrol out looking for us." His mew was fond though, and affectionate, for his mate and Honeypaw felt a flash of pride for her mother and father and the love they shared with each other. She followed quickly after Blazestar, padding close by his side all the way back to camp.

Darkpaw flinched as he felt a sharp sting at the base of his tail as it was dragged along on the ground. Froststar's teeth tightened on his scruff as she padded through the camp entrance and into the clearing. As he was dropped harshly onto the rocky ground, Sweetpaw approached him. Despite her name, Sweetpaw was actually quite aggressive when she became overly annoyed or made angry.

"So Darkpaw, do you want to fight?" Sweetpaw crouched in front of him and her eyes flashed playfully with a tiny sliver of malice. Darkpaw mimicked her instinctively, his shoulders tensing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Froststar turning away from them and confronting Eaglespirit, who looked terrified.

Straightening from his battle-ready state, Darkpaw rushed to defend his older half-brother after Froststar had accused him of leaving Darkpaw to fend for his own. "It wasn't Eaglespirit's fault; I went off when he wasn't looking! I only wanted to have some fun."

"I hope you had fun, because for the next moon you'll be cleaning up after the elders!" Sweetpaw's snicker reached Darkpaw ears, just barely, and he flattened his ears to his skull defensively.

"You thought that you could be friends with that LeafClan apprentice, and you wouldn't be punished for crossing the border!" Froststar hissed, thrusting her face in close to Darkpaw's as he cringed away from her. "And you thought that Blazestar would accept you, just because of your friendship with her!"

Darkpaw shut his eyes tightly; suddenly afraid of what Froststar would do to him. She seemed so furious with him, furious enough to strike out at him with her sharpened claws. When his mother didn't continue, he opened his eyes just slightly and peered up at her. Furious before, Froststar was thoughtful now, curious even.

"Brilliant," she whispered suddenly. Of course, Darkpaw never really understood his mother's plan until his training began.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hehe…well, this is awkward…**

**After such a long hiatus I finally decided to finish up this chapter. Um, I can't really promise that there will be more soon after this, because I'm writing the beginning of a sequel to my last Warriors fanfiction, Rising Dawn, but I'll do my best. But I can promise that this one is a long one! Read and review!**

"Honeydapple! Honeydapple!"

She sat in front of all of her Clanmates, her chin raised proudly and her green eyes glittered in excitement. Adrenaline coursed through her blood and she nearly shook at the happiness that wracked her body. She felt her father's tail land on her shoulder and turned her head to look up into Blazestar's amused gaze.

Then she was surrounded by her Clanmates and congratulations echoed in her ears. Everything was alight and Honeydapple felt slightly dizzy as her excitement faded. She met their complements with grateful thanks. She was a warrior now and her apprentice days were behind her! It was time for her to start her life free from the bondage of a mentor and hopefully the constant watchful eyes of her father's dedicated senior warriors.

"I'm so happy for you, Honeydapple!" She met Bluefeather's warm and affectionate gaze, and she felt her pride spike. Honeydapple purred as her mother rubbed her cheek along her muzzle.

"Well done." Honeydapple looked back to her father as Bluefeather pulled away, though she remained close. Blazestar leaned his head down to press his nose to her forehead, an affectionate gesture. "You'll be able to begin your leader training soon."

Honeydapple felt herself stiffen as dread filled her and caused the large lump in her throat. She felt guilty about not wanting to become leader like StarClan decreed, but she couldn't help her feeling of opposition. Then she felt herself liven up at a sudden idea. "Can I hunt before my training. I want to be alone for just a little while before the lessons."

Blazestar tilted his head slightly to the side and gazed thoughtfully at her for just a heartbeat before nodding his head in assent. "Be back before sunhigh, Honeydapple. Otherwise, I'll have Morningfrost fetch you."

Honeydapple dipped her head respectfully to Blazestar and she whirled around immediately, racing across the clearing and out of the camp with her tail streaming out behind her and her paws padding lightly on the ground.

Bluefeather stared after her with bemused eyes. When the tip of her daughter's golden tail had disappeared into the entrance tunnel, she turned to Blazestar with narrowed eyes. "You shouldn't be so hard on her. Think of all the pressure on her shoulders whenever she thinks of what she must do to please you and what is to come. She knows that being leader is a big responsibility and she doesn't want to disappoint you."

"She needs to learn of what it feels like to be under such pressure. Like you said, being leader is a big responsibility, and she must know just how demanding it is."

Bluefeather turned her head away from him as he disagreed with her. She sighed softly. _StarClan, help her._

* * *

><p>Honeydapple moved slowly through the undergrowth, her ears pricked and eyes wide to catch the slightest movements of prey around her. A rustling in the bushes off to her right had her freezing as her eyes zeroed in on the squirrel moving around it, searching for food.<p>

Dropping low to the ground, she crept forward with small movements, careful not to alert her prey to her presence. Her eyes narrowed and her mind buzzing with excitement, she measured the distance between herself and the squirrel.

Clenching her muscles, she sprang forward in a single leap and her forepaws brought down force on the squirrel's neck, snapping it at once. Her eyes glowing with triumph, Honeydapple immediately buried her catch with dirt to ward off any scavengers.

Happily waving her tail over her back, Honeydapple continued on in a careful stance. It was hardly several moments before she caught sight of a magpie rifling through a clump of ferns. Falling easily into a hunter's stance, she shifted forward. Suddenly the magpie went still and then extended its wings and took off into the canopy. Hissing in annoyance, Honeydapple berated herself for not realizing that she was upwind of the bird.

Sitting there and wallowing in her failure, Honeydapple began to pick up the sounds of heavy crashing and the cracking of branches in the distance. Pricking her ears, she went on warily in the direction of the loud noises.

"Honeydapple, run!" Daisystem exploded from the undergrowth, her green eyes wide with fear and her fur fluffed up in terror.

"What? Why?" Honeydapple exclaimed, glancing over her friend's shoulder.

"Dogs!" she panted. "In the forest. I was on a patrol with Birchwing, Mosspaw, and Skyshadow when they appeared out of nowhere!"

"Where are the others?" Honeydapple asked as the fur along her spine bristled at the thought of the mangy flea-pelts in her forest.

"Skyshadow sent me away to get help," Daisystem explained. She looked wildly over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I have to go and get help."

As she raced off into the undergrowth, Honeydapple's blood pounded in her ears. "I have to help them," she decided aloud. Falling into a sprint, she raced through the trees with her eyes stretched wide. As she neared the heavy sounds, she realized that they were in a small clearing.

Halting just before entering the clearing, Honeydapple peeked through the branches of a bush and saw that there were two dogs. Mosspaw and Birchwing both attained scratches and wounds but they still fought strong. Skyshadow, however, struggled to keep up with the smaller dog. His ear had been partially bit off and blood trickled down his face. A gash on his shoulder gleamed red and blood slicked down his black and white fur. He looked ready to fall any moment.

Springing from the bushes, Honeydapple caught the dog by surprise. "Honeydapple!" Skyshadow exclaimed, surprised. Clawing the dog's face before flitting away, she hissed at it.

"Honeydapple, get away from here," Birchwing ordered from his own fight.

"Nope," Honeydapple replied simply, catching the dog's hind leg as Skyshadow faced it head-on. The dog snarled and growled something incomprehensible. Furiously, batting Skyshadow away with a heavy blow, it turned on Honeydapple. Skyshadow lay still on the ground and her belly churned anxiously.

She hissed in its face, bringing her unsheathed claws up to score its cheek. Before she could do any real damage, a large paw collided with her head. Black spots filled her vision and she cried out as her legs gave out from beneath her. Lying on her belly, she tried desperately to clear her vision by blinking, but even her thoughts had been jarred. She couldn't think straight and her head throbbed painfully.

Then a rotten scent filled her senses and large teeth grasped her scruff. She was lifted off the ground and she hung limply from the huge jaws a heartbeat before she was shaken furiously. Being rattled further, Honeydapple felt herself slipping away. For a brief moment before she was totally under, she heard a vicious snarl and growl that was foreign to her ears. The dog dropped her and her body hit the ground just before she slid into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Darkshadow slid underneath the dog and he arched his back, pressing against its belly. Grunting, he forced the dog onto its side and he leaped on it, sinking his large claws into the beast's belly and tearing a gash into its flesh. The dog howled in pain and writhed underneath him. A flailing paw caught Darkshadow's shoulder and he was forced from its stomach, but he remained upright, his ears pressed back against his skull and eyes narrowed to slits. Growling a warning, the dog snapped at him once more before retreating.<p>

Glancing at the other LeafClan warriors, he found them still maintaining the other dog. Grunting at their piteous attempts to ward off the mangy creature, he turned away from them and attended to the golden she-cat. Nosing her over, he found that she was not bleeding at all. There was, though, a well-sized bump behind her ear.

Just as he was finishing his examination she stirred and Darkshadow stepped away, careful not to startle her. It was just a few heartbeats before her eyelids slid open and revealed startling light green eyes that had his insides melting. Shaking his head to clear the feeling, he spoke. "It's about time."

* * *

><p>The first thing that crossed Honeydapple's mind when she came to was the silence. Her heartbeat had calmed and the snarls of the dog that had attacked her had gone quiet. However, she could still faintly hear the growls and hisses of her companions challenging the second dog.<p>

So why was it so quiet? Where had the dog gone?

With that question in mind, her eyes snapped open and she was blinded by the brightness all around her. As she blinked furiously to adjust her eyes, a deep mew reached her ears. "It's about time."

Just as her vision came back to her, Honeydapple turned her head and spotted the source of the voice. A few tail-lengths away sat a brown tom with black stripes spiraling from his tail-tip to the m-shaped design on his forehead just above his eyes. And weren't his eyes a prize. They were bright amber, like liquid gold. The emotion in them was scarce, however, and she could only see a determined gleam shimmering just below the surface.

Shifting her eyes to the rest of him, Honeydapple took in the broad shoulders and the rounded muscles of his legs. So _that_ was the reason for the dog being gone. _That, _Honeydapple thought grimly, _and the fact that his claws are practically dripping in blood._ Living in the forest, she of course had seen blood many times before, but the way it splattered his paws and up his front legs made her want to gag.

_Enough looking, _she scolded herself mentally. _Why is he in LeafClan territory?_

Ignoring the pounding in her head, Honeydapple hauled herself off of the ground, doing her best to look more threatening than she felt. "What do you think you're doing here?"

The tom snorted. "Saving your life, obviously."

A thrill of anger rushed through Honeydapple and she growled lightly. "This is LeafClan territory. You shouldn't be in this forest."

The tom studied her closely. Honeydapple felt her fur prickle at his scrutiny and she felt uncomfortable. What was he trying to do? Intimidate her?

Finally, he spoke. "You're a Clan cat? From what I've heard, they're fierce, rugged cats that pick their teeth using the bones of other cats and line their nests with the pelts of their enemies. You look too soft and vulnerable to be a Clan cat if you want my opinion."

There he goes, making her angry again. "Your opinion remains unwanted, fleabag."

The tom huffed. "Moving on to nicknames so fast? Alright, I'll be Fleabag and you'll be Goldie. It sounds perfectly alright for a pretty she-cat like you."

Honeydapple didn't know whether to be flattered by his compliment or furious at his insult to her lineage. She decided on the latter. Curling her lips back in a snarl, she flattened her ears to head. "Get lost, loner, before I have my father line his nest with your pelt."

The tom lifted his paw to lick it and then draw it over his ear, hardly sparing her a glance. "Actually, I would like to have a chat with your father. Blazestar, isn't it?"

Honeydapple stared at him, dumbfounded. "How do you know my father?"

The tom snorted, casting her a disbelieving glance between his grooming. "Isn't it obvious? I'm a Clan cat. I grew up hearing stories about the _great_ Blazestar."

Honeydapple ignored the mocking tone toward her father. Instead, she narrowed her eyes as she realized that the tom before her was worse than a rogue. He was a RockClan cat. "Leave, now. I won't tolerate trespassers."

"And?" the RockClan tom replied. "What are _you_ going to do about it?"

Honeydapple opened her mouth, a ready retort at the tip of her tongue, when a flash of recognition stopped her in her tracks. The conversation had seemed familiar and she had finally figured out why. Now, she scrutinized the tom. His dark brown tabby pelt and his amber eyes struck a chord and brought up an old, buried memory.

"What?" the tom had paused in mid-lick when she still hadn't replied. He was looking at her in anticipation of an insult. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Darkpaw," Honeydapple breathed, her eyes wide in shock. Her suspicions were confirmed when a satisfied look crossed his gaze.

He sighed in relief. "I was waiting for you to catch on!"

"What are you doing here?" Honeydapple asked.

"That's what I would like to know."

Honeydapple whirled around. It was then that she realized that the sounds of her Clanmates fighting the dog had ceased. As they were nursing their wounds, Honeydapple's father sat just a few fox-lengths away, along with Bluefeather, Daisystem, Ashwind, and Wintersnow.

"Honeydapple!" Bluefeather brushed past Ashwind and Blazestar and started to her daughter. Honeydapple purred as she leaned into her mother's affectionate embrace. Looking past her, however, she could see the hostile fire in her father's eyes as he glared at Darkpaw.

"Honeydapple." To her surprise, it was Ashwind to speak up first. He stepped forward and was glancing between her and Darkpaw with a bewildered expression. "What is this RockClan cat doing in LeafClan territory?"

"Actually," Honeydapple began, glancing at Darkpaw, "I've no idea what Darkpaw is doing in LeafClan territory. He said he wanted to speak with Blazestar, but—"

"You have your chance, now," Blazestar growled, cutting Honeydapple off and ignoring her irritated glare. "Explain yourself before I order my warriors to kill you."

Darkpaw didn't even look afraid. He stared calmly at Honeydapple's father with a mild expression. "My name is actually Darkshadow. I _am _a warrior now after all. For the reason that I am in LeafClan territory…well, I've left RockClan."

Honeydapple glanced sharply at Dark_shadow_. He met her gaze before his eyes flicked back to Blazestar. "My mother tends to have extreme methods and couldn't agree with them any longer. So, I left RockClan and I'm asking you if I could join LeafClan."

"Absolutely not!" Blazestar hissed, baring his teeth. "Once a RockClan cat, always a RockClan cat. All of you are traitors."

"Father!" Honeydapple exclaimed, surprised at the hatred glimmering darkly in his eyes. She wanted to defend Darkshadow, seeing as how she owed him her life. "He saved me from the dog."

"What?" Blazestar growled. He seemed more outraged now that he was entitled to repay Darkshadow for saving his kit. Darkshadow raised his chin confidently.

Bluefeather gave Blazestar a pleading look. "He saved Honeydapple's life. Give him a chance. You owe him that much at least."

With a snarl, Blazestar's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine. Darkshadow, I will give you a chance to prove yourself a loyal member of LeafClan. I may have allowed you to join my Clan, but do not think that you've earned my trust."

With that, he whipped around and stalked into the undergrowth back to the camp. With an uneasy glance at Darkshadow, Ashwind followed after him while Whitesnow helped Skyshadow off the ground and Birchwing and Mosspaw followed suit.

"It'll get better," Bluefeather promised softly before she ran to catch up to Blazestar. The two disappeared into the bushes with their fur brushing and tails entwined.

Darkshadow brushed by her, glancing once at her before he began to follow the rest of the patrol. There had been triumph in his eyes, of course. But it was the darker emotion there that caused Honeydapple to shiver, as if he knew something she didn't.

"You sure do pick the good-looking ones, don't you Honeydapple?" Daisystem teased as she slid into Honeydapple's line of vision and cutting off her view of Darkshadow.

Honeydapple twitched her ears in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Are you two coming back to camp?" Darkshadow called over his shoulder, halting whatever Daisystem had been about to say. Honeydapple looked around her and realized that he hadn't been out of earshot of their short conversation.

"We're coming," Honeydapple replied with a sigh of exasperation. Daisystem always did have a habit of saying things at the wrong times.

**I told you guys that it was long! I incorporated a few elements from the Lion King (not mine…) but otherwise I did the best I could. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Sky Ledge for a Clan meeting!"

Honeydapple twitched her tail nervously as her father's yowl echoed around the camp. She squirmed between Bluefeather and Daisystem as the cats began to assemble. Puddlesplash and Foxclaw surfaced from the elders' den and joined Fawndapple and Amberpetal, their denmates, at the edge of the clearing. Leafdew sat beside a heavily pregnant Meadowgrass, drawing her three kits close to her with her fluffy tail. Lightclover and her apprentice Sorrelblossom poked their head outside the medicine cats' den, peering up at Blazestar curiously. Cinderpaw and Stripepaw joined their mentors in the growing throng. Lastly, Ripplelight and Smallivy padded from the warriors' den, having obviously been sleeping before Blazestar's call.

Once all the cats had settled, Blazestar began and Honeydapple felt a flutter of anxiety within her belly. She glanced over her shoulder and into the shadows where Darkshadow kept himself hidden from the Clan.

"Stop moving!" Daisystem hissed to her, hardly sparing a moment from Blazestar's speech to glare at her.

Honeydapple stilled and she lifted her gaze to Blazestar, who was explaining the dog attack in the forest to the Clan, ignoring the shocked murmurs of the cats below. Looking around, Honeydapple noticed several warriors flexing their claws and Leafdew had drawn her kits closer, crouching over them as if her close proximity would stop the dog from slaughtering the kits.

"Our warriors were horribly outmatched, but we drove them away," Blazestar explained. After the cries of triumph faded from the clearing, he continued. "With a little help that is."

With his tail, Blazestar beckoned Darkshadow out of the dark. The dark brown tabby tom surfaced, blinking in the sunlight. Immediately growls rang through the air and several cats bristled.

"I smell RockClan!"

"Trespasser!"

"Get out of our territory!"

Blazestar silenced the cries of outrage with a flick of his tail. The cats all fell silent but now their eyes, filled with fury, were directed toward their leader, demanding an explanation. "This is Darkshadow, formerly of RockClan. He joined our warriors to drive the dogs from the forest and has asked to join LeafClan. I have decided to give him a moon of living in our camp to prove himself."

"How do we know we can trust him?" Rainfeather called, regarding Darkshadow with blue eyes as cold as ice.

"He saved Honeydapple's life," Blazestar meowed, grimacing as if it pained him to say the words. Rainfeather sniffed disdainfully, but otherwise stayed quiet.

"Any more questions?" Blazestar growled, sweeping the clearing with his sharp gaze. When no one spoke up, he dipped his head. "Very well. Darkshadow will remain in a den outside the dirt place entrance. He may not join patrols, but is allowed to hunt permitted he is with at least two other warriors at the time."

Not bothering to stick around and hear the disgruntled protests of his Clan, Blazestar leaped off the Sky Ledge, bringing the meeting to an end. He started past Darkshadow, ignoring him completely, and padded up to Honeydapple. Fixing her with a stern look, he meowed, "See to it that his den is made."

"Okay," Honeydapple agreed softly, knowing that he was angry that Darkshadow had used her to get into the Clan.

Turning away from Daisystem and Bluefeather, she approached Thrushwhisker and Brindlecloud. "Can I use your apprentices to help build Darkshadow's nest? I want it to be done before night falls."

Brindlecloud narrowed her eyes but she nodded, along with Thrushwhisker. They left Honeydapple to Cinderpaw and Stripepaw, both of them sulking.

"Do we have to?" Cinderpaw asked, looking up at her with round green eyes.

"Yeah," Stripepaw mewed, "I don't want to be near that RockClan cat."

Honeydapple rolled her eyes. "Yes, you do have to help. Now, can you both please fetch some brambles and fresh bedding?"

The two grumbling apprentices scurried away and Honeydapple sighed, feeling achy all over. She was tired and her headache had returned in full force.

"Honeydapple, Honeydapple!"

Honeydapple groaned silently. Grimacing, she turned to face the oncoming kits as they scampered over the sandy earth toward her. _Just what I need, _she thought with a scowl.

"Did you really fight a dog?" Willowkit chirped once the three of them had settled around Honeydapple. Honeydapple nodded an affirmative and if possible the kits' eyes grew wider, awestruck.

"What about that new cat?" Brightkit asked, craning her neck to look around Honeydapple at Darkshadow. "Where did he come from?"

"He used to be RockClan, but now he left them and wants to be a LeafClan cat."

"I think I know why," Aspenkit wrinkled his nose, "RockClan smells yucky."

Honeydapple narrowed her eyes at the kit, wondering just how he had come across RockClan scent, but she would worry about that later. She nudged the kits away with her tail. "Go and visit the elders. I'm sure Amberpetal will tell you loads about the old LeafClan."

Just as the kits raced off, Honeydapple spotted the apprentices returning from their trip, carrying their weight in brambles and moss. Shifting forward out of her sitting position, she met them just outside the dirt place tunnel.

"Is this enough?" Cinderpaw asked, dumping her heap of brambles onto the ground.

"Yes, it is," Honeydapple mewed. "I'll need your help to arrange the den, though."

Stripepaw lowered his ball of moss onto the ground and he helped the two cats sculpt the bramble tendrils into a shelter large enough for Darkshadow. Cinderpaw flattened the ball of moss into a nest and tucked it inside the den.

"Thanks Cinderpaw. You too, Stripepaw. You can go now," Honeydapple dismissed them with a wave of her tail and they hurried off, obviously eager to join Mosspaw outside the den to ask about the dogs.

Sighing, Honeydapple looked around the darkening clearing, only to have her eyes widen in surprise as she spotted Darkshadow resting in the shadows still, staring out at her and looking quite bored. Tail twitching, she drew near him.

"Your den is ready if you hadn't noticed already," Honeydapple told him. He simply looked at her before his gaze flitted away, the only sign that he had heard her. As Honeydapple contemplated turning away and retiring to her nest early, she realized that she hadn't thanked him for saving her life. "Um, I want to say thanks for saving me from that dog. It would have killed me if you hadn't been there."

Darkshadow inhaled deeply before he rose and stretched, slipping into one of the last few shafts of sunlight. "Yes, well next time let's hope you can take care of yourself."

Honeydapple recoiled in surprise from his disparaging words and immediately jumped to her own defense. Bristling, she hissed, "How dare you talk to me like that! You don't even know me well enough to judge me so harshly!"

"Fine then," Darkshadow shrugged, not even looking the least bit ashamed. "I guess we'll have to get to know each other. _Then _I can judge you and your poor battle training."

Honeydapple gaped at him before she shut her mouth with a snap. She fixed him with a hard glare and curled her lip in a snarl. "I'd like to see you try. Besides, I have my own duties to perform. I can't have you on my tail every heartbeat of the day. Find other friends in the Clan why don't you?"

"But the others won't be nearly as fun to tease as you are," Darkshadow replied tauntingly. The triumphant glimmer in his eyes gave Honeydapple the urge to unsheathe her claws and score them across his irritatingly handsome face.

However, she resisted the compulsion, seeing as digging her claws into the ground proved suffice. Maintaining her composure, she narrowed her eyes. "If you're so great why not shed light on your amazing skills?"

Darkshadow's ears perked. "Great! I'll see you tomorrow Honeydapple."

Honeydapple's jaw dropped in shock as Darkshadow brushed by her and padded to his makeshift den, slipping inside it after giving it a sniff. Now angry at herself for falling into his trap, she lashed her tail, turning her back on the den she had created.

"Honeydapple, what was that about?" Daisystem asked, moving to sit beside her.

Honeydapple snorted. "It was hardly anything. Darkshadow was being a conceited mousebrain, overly confident in himself and everything."

"So…" Daisystem began slowly, peering at her closely. "You don't feel anything for him in the slightest bit?"

Honeydapple hesitated at that for a moment. "Sure, I mean he's handsome and all, but he's a little arrogant for my tastes."

"I think he likes you," Daisystem admitted truthfully. "After all, he _did _save you from the dogs; a LeafClan cat."

"He only did that to get on Blazestar's good side," Honeydapple dismissed Daisystem's silly idea. Why would Darkshadow like her? He didn't even know her for StarClan's sake!

"Right," Daisystem scoffed, giving her a final disbelieving look. "Well, I guess if you aren't interested _I'm_ certainly willing to step up."

Honeydapple sniffed and she brushed by Daisystem. "You're too good for him, Daisystem. Besides, shouldn't you at least wait until he's a part of LeafClan before you get close to him?"

* * *

><p>Darkshadow stretched out, completely bored in his position at the center of the small clearing. <em>Honeydapple is definitely taking her time, <em>he grumbled silently. He flicked his tail, annoyed at her delay. _She would never be able to ambush an intruder like this!_

Suddenly the slight breeze shifted direction and Darkshadow caught Honeydapple's sweet scent. The bush beyond him quivered slightly and Darkshadow refrained from rolling his eyes at the she-cat's clumsiness. Was that how LeafClan warriors were taught to fight? Or rather, was that how future LeafClan _leaders _were taught?

Licking a paw and bringing it over his ear in an illusion of calm, Darkshadow discreetly clenched his muscles. Just as Honeydapple leaped from the bush he flipped himself onto his back. Her paws came down lightly on his shoulders and he braced his own across her belly. Rolling his weight over, he flipped Honeydapple so that her back was on the ground and he stood over her. Triumphant amber met shocked green.

Darkshadow retreated after a heartbeat, smug at her failure. He watched as she shook out her long, golden pelt. Twisting around, she lapped at the ruffled patches of her fur, smoothing them down. Suddenly the clouds above parted and the sun glimmered through the branches overhead, casting a shimmering light onto Honeydapple. Her fur shone brilliantly like fire in the shaft of sunlight.

Darkshadow blinked, shaking his head to clear his mind. He had no idea what had come over him. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen a pretty she-cat before. In fact, he had had an eye on one particular she-cat before taking on the mission from his mother.

Swiftrain was just slightly younger than himself and also smaller. However, whatever she lacked in size she made up with her fierce nature and determination to serve her Clan. She wasn't bad-looking either. Unlike Honeydapple's long golden fur, Swiftrain's pelt was shorter and was a completely different color. While most of her fur was a pure white, several patches of light gray scattered her flank. Her dark amber eyes also contrasted with Honeydapple's light green that were flecked with blue.

Still, he had to shake his admiration of Honeydapple from his mind if he ever wanted to fulfill Froststar's wishes. He had to make Honeydapple fall in love with him so he could get close enough to Blazestar to seal the LeafClan leader's fate.

"As much as I hate to admit," Honeydapple began, shaking him from his musings, "I do need to brush up on my skills. But I've always been a little clumsy."

"A little?" Darkshadow jumped at the new voice. The undergrowth behind Honeydapple quivered as the small black she-cat he had seen with Honeydapple stepped out. "Honeydapple, you are as unsteady on your feet as a newborn kit. You always have been."

Honeydapple flicked her tail and gave an indignant cry. "No I do not! It comes and goes! I do a decent job when I hunt."

The she-cat snorted, sitting beside Honeydapple. "Right," she drawled sarcastically.

"Sorry to interrupt," Darkshadow cut in, a little annoyed that the she-cat had barged into their session, "But who are you?"

The she-cat turned her mischievous green gaze on Darkshadow. She took a moment to reply and in that time she swept her eyes from his paws up to his face she twitched her ears. Darkshadow wondered briefly if his appearance had satisfied her before she spoke directly to him. "I'm Daisystem, and I'm Honeydapple's best friend."

Darkshadow eyed Daisystem skeptically. The she-cats seemed close, but he'd never had a "best friend" before. The only cat he'd been generally close to in his Clan had been Sweetpoppy, his sister.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Daisystem exclaimed, her ears perking up. She turned to Honeydapple. "Ripplelight was looking to go hunting with you. If he asks you late, tell him that you were on a border patrol, because that's what I told him before I left camp to find you. Besides, didn't your father say that he had to be accompanied by two cats to be outside camp?"

Honeydapple shrugged. "He said he needed to have two cats with him to go hunting," she pointed out, "Not if he was just in the forest."

Daisystem snorted. "Try telling him that if he ever finds out that you disobeyed his orders."

"What can he really do to me?" Honeydapple retorted. "Confine me to camp? Ha! I'd like to see him try. Bluefeather is getting anxious to give me some special lessons she promised me. I doubt we can have those inside the camp."

Daisystem ignored her mocking tone and continued to stare evenly at her. "No, he might take it out on Darkshadow."

Honeydapple fell silent and she glanced at Darkshadow as he sat watching their exchange. He met her gaze with silence for several heartbeats before Daisystem cleared her throat.

"What are we doing just sitting around and chattering like a flock of starlings?" the black she-cat meowed, changing the subject. "I don't know what you two were doing before I showed up, but what do you say that we go down to the river pool?"

Honeydapple broke off the connection between herself and Darkshadow first. She nodded eagerly and her tail tip twitched excitedly. The two she-cats started off in the direction leading away from camp and Darkshadow sighed as he fell in behind them.

"The river pool is a spring where the water from the river flows into. It serves as one of the boundaries of LeafClan territory," Daisystem explained as they padded along. "While most of LeafClan's prey consists of forest animals, some of us utilize our abilities to catch fish. Only a few of us can catch fish, but most LeafClan cats enjoy cooling down in the water as well. Our medicine cat also gets a lot of her herbs from there, too."

Darkshadow narrowed his eyes. RockClan cat weren't exactly friendly with the water and he still held a determined grudge against Sweetpoppy from pushing him into a puddle and nearly drowning him when they were still small kits.

It wasn't until they came to the wide, sparkling expanse of water did a lump form in Darkshadow's throat and his heart rate increased as the memory of floundering helplessly in the puddle floated through his mind.

However, Daisystem wasted no time at all to fling herself into the pool, sending up a series of splashes that landed just short of Darkshadow's and Honeydapple's paws. After a heartbeat, Daisystem surfaced, whooping in delight as she swam toward the center where it the water was surely the deepest.

Darkshadow cast a sideways glance at Honeydapple, finding her to be watching Daisystem swim so easily. "Aren't you going in?"

Honeydapple glanced at him, looking almost surprised at his question. She looked down at her paws before she spoke. "My mother is a swimmer, but sadly I'm not very good at it. My long fur drags me down for the most part and my hind legs aren't muscular enough to hold myself up to keep most of my head above the water."

Without a warning, she started down to water's edge and looked down at the surface where her face and shoulders were reflected.

As nervous as he was around the water, Darkshadow joined her. He looked down at his reflection, analyzing his appearance. His amber eyes glowed in the small ripples at the edge of the pool. Black stripes stretched over his forehead and around the curves of the sides of his face, stopping just short of his eyes and cheeks. His nose was dark in color, unlike Honeydapple's light pink nose, and his cheeks were a lighter brown than the rest of his body, just like the fur inside his ears and on his chest.

Honeydapple sighed and she swiped a paw at her reflection, whirling around to turn her back on the water. Darkshadow flattened his ears in surprise, turning his head to stare at her.

"You must think that I'm some kind of joke," Honeydapple finally spat bitterly, closing her eyes tightly. "How can I possibly be LeafClan's next leader when I'm so worthless?"

Darkshadow narrowed his eyes in shock. Sure, he had thought the same thing when she had disastrously tried to attempt to ambush him, but it was a whole other thing to hear it come out of her mouth as if she had read his mind.

Honeydapple turned her head and opened her eyes, staring accusingly at him. Remorse glittered in her green depths as she lashed her tail. "That's right. I know what you were thinking and I know that you're right. I shouldn't be LeafClan's next leader. I can't do anything to serve my Clan. I can't fight, I can't swim, and I'm horrible at following the rules. I should just give up right now."

Darkshadow suddenly felt guilty for thinking all those scathing remarks on Honeydapple's performance. He should have known that she was smart enough to see through him. He contemplated an apology before cringing inwardly at the thought. After all, he still had his pride.

Instead, he laid his tail on her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll make a fine leader. You have time before you take Blazestar's place. By then, you'll probably be a better fighter and you will have learned from him everything you need to know about leading LeafClan."

Honeydapple heaved a sigh and the misery in her eyes faded into shimmering gratitude. "Thanks, Darkshadow. I guess there is more to you than snide remarks and criticism."

Darkshadow was taken aback at the reminder of his mission. With Honeydapple's revelation and the pool, he'd forgotten it. Though he had reassured her through his guilty conscience, he was pleased to find that it only helped him even more in his mission's goal.

"Hey you two! What's taking so long?" Daisystem exclaimed from the other side of the pool. Both Honeydapple and Darkshadow were startled, having forgotten the small she-cat during their altercation.

Honeydapple rolled her eyes before she waded into the shallows, remaining close to land. Darkshadow winced before he reluctantly followed, realizing that he would rather not share his embarrassing tale about his sister's prank.

**Alright, I chose to end it there because I thought the chapter was becoming long enough. I hope it was satisfactory! Anyway, this was Darkshadow's first day in LeafClan. :)**

**I'll try not to take too long with the next chapter, because I'm fully aware that this one took way too long. We'll see, but I'll say that school is about to start up again so that's a fair warning if I'm not very active. It'll be because of school if I don't update soon.**

**Don't forget to leave a review, please!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh! It's been more than a month since I updated! I feel so guilty, but I was so busy with school work, tennis, and everything that I completely forgot about writing. What makes everything worse, is that I promised to have it up so much sooner and I didn't…**

**Anyway, I'd like to mention that Skyfall does not belong to me and was originally thought up by **Kestrelmoon, **who wanted her to be a part of my story. Thanks! On with the story, I guess!**

Honeydapple's gaze flitted around the clearing, ignoring whatever Daisystem was prattling on about. Ever since the trip to the river pool she'd been particularly chatty. Honeydapple also hadn't been able to catch a moment with Darkshadow since then either. For whatever reason, she'd found herself wanting to be around him, and that was hardly possible when Bluefeather was dragging her off for lessons every day. When she actually caught a break he was always with some other cat or out hunting with a patrol.

Even now when Honeydapple focused on the makeshift den…it was empty. She sighed and rested her chin on her paws. She had enjoyed sharing her fears with someone, even if she barely knew him. She had seen a totally different side of him and it was certainly refreshing compared to his arrogant front he usually projected.

"Missing Darkshadow?" Daisystem's voice broke through her short musings and Honeydapple jumped, suppressing a growl of annoyance as she turned her head to glare at her friend. Daisystem's green eyes glowed with amusement, not at all intimidated by Honeydapple's irritated stare.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Honeydapple snapped, turning her cheek away, hoping that Daisystem wouldn't find the blatant lie in her wavering voice.

"Right," Daisystem drawled in disbelief. "So you're telling me that you aren't constantly searching the clearing to see if a certain rogue is hanging around, right? You're only mildly bored at whatever I'm saying and choose to ignore me, thinking I won't catch on."

Honeydapple felt a rush of heat envelope her, the warm flush spreading from her tail to the tips of her ears. "Er, that's right." She didn't sound convincing, even to herself.

"Oh no," Daisystem sighed with feigned hurt, "I hadn't realized I'd become so boring!"

Honeydapple snorted at her dramatic scene as she rolled onto her back, pressing the back of her paw over her eyes. "Yes," she purred, "You really need to brush up on your gossip."

Daisystem removed her paw from over her eyes and she turned her head, glancing across the clearing. "Don't look now, but it seems your friend is a little preoccupied at the moment."

Honeydapple followed Daisystem's gaze and her playfulness faded as she spotted a hunting patrol strolling into camp, laden with prey. Darkshadow carried a sparrow himself and as he padded to the fresh-kill pile, Smallivy following close at his side. The smaller light brown tabby remained in his shadow, but Honeydapple felt her pelt prickle with annoyance as the she-cat touched her nose to his shoulder, the highest spot she could reach. They looked to be in the middle of a conversation.

A growl rumbled in her throat but Honeydapple tore her gaze away, her eyes stinging. _He looks content with her, maybe even happy._

A black tail curled over her shoulder. "I'm sure it doesn't mean anything, Honeydapple. She's barely more than an apprentice; she can't possibly be looking for a mate yet. Besides, if any cat had half a mind then they would be able to tell that you're falling for him."

"I'm not…" Honeydapple trailed off as she met Daisystem's gaze. "Fine, but do you think my father can tell?"

Daisystem hesitated. Honeydapple hoped that Blazestar didn't know. He already didn't approve of Darkshadow joining LeafClan. If he knew that his own daughter was padding after the rogue then he'd be furious.

* * *

><p>Darkshadow peered through the brambles of his den into the cooler night air. His eyes locked on the guard on duty and snorted softly as he spotted the cream tom curled up at the base of the Sky Ledge, sleeping.<p>

Quietly, Darkshadow rose from his nest and he slid from his den with ease. Slinking through the shadows at the edge of the clearing, he brushed by the apprentices' and warriors' den before he hurried into the entrance tunnel before the guard had the chance to wake up.

With a burst of speed, he raced off toward their border with RockClan. Ducking and leaping under low branches and protruding roots, he moved through the trees with ease, thanks to the couple of days he'd spent on hunting patrols.

Moonlight leaked through the gaps in the canopy above and casted a silvery veil over the forest. It seemed almost peaceful to Darkshadow, such a more peaceful place to live than the desolate territory of RockClan where their prey consisted of snakes and the occasional buzzard or rabbit. No wonder why the RockClan cats have always been skinnier than LeafClan cats, Darkshadow thought bitterly. He hadn't been so well-fed in moons.

Finally, he was at the edge of the forest and the soft rushing of the wide river filled his ears. Peering across the stretch of water, Darkshadow spotted a number of shadows shifting in the night. Sighing, he slipped from the forest and he crossed the river with just a few bounds, flicking his paws to get rid of the water his fur had sponged up.

"Darkshadow," the leader of the group greeted him as he trotted toward the RockClan cats. The shadows melted away as he neared the patrol. A sleek she-cat sat in front of the others, a raised chin signifying her dominance over the rest of the warriors. However, Darkshadow knew well that this particular she-cat was only fierce in battle.

Darkshadow dipped his head to the pretty gray and white she-cat as a sign of respect. "Good evening, Skyfall. How has the Clan been getting along?"

Skyfall's ear twitched and her icy blue gaze became warm. "Very well. Ivyleaf's kits are due to become apprentices within the next quarter-moon."

Darkshadow nodded, remembering well that Froststar had already picked out the kits' mentors.

"Enough about RockClan, what's the news on your mission?" Strongheart, a cream warrior, stepped forward, his eyes blazing eagerly as he prepared for whatever news Darkshadow had brought them.

Skyfall flicked her tail to silence the younger tom before shifting her gaze to Darkshadow expectantly. Darkshadow swallowed the strange lump that rested deep in his throat before he began, "LeafClan's territory is extensive, expanding from a spring at the end of the river and where the gorge begins. They utilize the river and some of their warriors fish from the water, adding that prey to their overwhelming pile of fresh-kill."

Strongheart hissed and retreated back to his brother's side. Leopardheart swore under his breath and the she-cat beside him, Larksong, muttered an agreement as her eyes narrowed vehemently. Skyfall, however, did not comment or react to this news. Instead, she beckoned for Darkshadow to continue, looking thoughtful.

"So far, it seems that I've captured Blazestar's daughter's trust. She shared with me her lack of confidence in her training to become a leader," Darkshadow finished his report, wrapping his tail over his paws.

"Good," Skyfall commented. "This could work in our favor. Froststar will be pleased. You've done well, Darkshadow."

Darkshadow twitched his whiskers in acknowledgement. Moments later, the four RockClan warriors were racing away, the white tail-tip belonging to Skyfall the last thing he saw before they disappeared into the dark.

Darkshadow sat there for a heartbeat longer before he grasped the need to return to LeafClan territory before any cat woke up to find him missing. He whirled around and hurried across the border and breathed a sigh of relief as he finally padded through the undergrowth back to the LeafClan camp.

He still couldn't shake his mind of the uneasy feeling as he was telling his Clanmates of LeafClan's doings and especially the honest and trusting words Honeydapple had shared with him. It felt wrong and he realized that he actually felt ashamed for what he had just done.

"Darkshadow?"

He stifled a groan as he spotted the golden shape sliding through a fern bush ahead of him. It was too dark to see her expression, but Darkshadow knew that she was frowning and the suspicious ring in her voice made him cringe inwardly. Does she know why I left the camp?

"What are you doing outside the camp walls?" Honeydapple demanded, padding closer so that Darkshadow could see that her eyes had narrowed to slits.

"I only took a walk," Darkshadow told her, forcing himself not to wince at the lie. "I needed to get away from all of the cats. It gets a little intimidating after a while."

Honeydapple paused for only a heartbeat as if assessing the truth in his words. Finally, she appeared to be satisfied as she leaned forward to brush the tip of her tail over his shoulder. "I understand how you feel. Sometimes I just have to have time to myself and get away from all of the pressures of being a leader's daughter."

Darkshadow's mind drifted to his sister and gathered that Honeydapple's hesitance toward leadership was because of her lack of siblings as a kit. Sweetpoppy had never rejected the glory and respect that came from being Froststar's only daughter. Eaglespirit never had a problem either, but that could have been diluted to the fact that Darkshadow was the intended heir to Froststar's leadership.

Honeydapple's tail trailed from his shoulder up to his cheek as she circled him. A series of shivers tingled down the length of his spine, surprised at the comfort the simple gesture brought him.

Clearing his throat, Darkshadow shifted away from Honeydapple, suddenly feeling incredibly uncomfortable around her. "So, uh, what are you doing up so early?"

"Meadowgrass, one of the queens, went into labor a little earlier," Honeydapple meowed. "LeafClan will have new tiny warriors by the time the sun is high in the sky."

Did anyone notice me missing? What if some cat told Blazestar? What if Blazestar banishes me from LeafClan? A million thoughts tumbled in and out of focus as he felt a surge of worry for his mission's sake.

"Don't worry," Honeydapple assured him, placing a paw over his. "I left the camp as soon as I noticed you were missing. I told Daisystem that I was leaving so that she could relay it to my father."

Darkshadow once again felt self-conscious at Honeydapple's touch, but he tried to ignore it as he lifted his face to look up at the sky, spotting several glittering stars hanging suspended in the layer of Silverpelt shining above the forest.

"The stars are beautiful," Darkshadow murmured softly, hoping to deter Honeydapple from any more attempts to innocently touch him. His reactions to her were confusing and frustrating.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Honeydapple tip her head back and gaze up through the canopy of leaves at the stars. However, after sparing them one glance she looked at him again. "They always have been."

"How can there be so many?" Darkshadow continued, fighting the urge to glance at the golden she-cat a few tail-lengths away. "Do we really have that many ancestors?"

"The elders once told me a story telling of a time when there were three original Clans. Coincidentally, they were named LeafClan, RockClan, and WaterClan. The vast territory of each suited them just fine. LeafClan lived in an ancient forest just as we do now. RockClan lived on a plain where rock formations jutted from the ground giving them their name. WaterClan lived in a swamp with very little dry land. They were mostly at peace until one LeafClan warrior strayed over the border chasing a raven. A RockClan patrol watched him kill his prey before they attack and killed the warrior, who was the son of LeafClan's leader. LeafClan's leader declared war on RockClan and they were always fighting. Eventually, WaterClan was dragged into the fray and all three Clans were battling one another."

"So what happened?" Darkshadow dropped his gaze to Honeydapple, watching as her expression turned to sadness.

"RockClan and WaterClan joined forces and they forced LeafClan from their territory, causing them to set out and find somewhere else to live. It wasn't until moons later did they stumble upon the territory in which we are sitting in. Unfortunately, their leader had died during the journey and the leader took his place. Back then, leaders had a deputy who would take over after he had died. But now the leader's son or daughter took his place in remembrance of the ancient leader's son's death that caused the war," Honeydapple finished, wrapping her tail over paws in closing.

"So the present RockClan was named for the old RockClan that forced LeafClan from the forest?" Darkshadow asked to make sure he got it right.

"Yes," Honeydapple focused on a leaf fluttering in the slight breeze high above her head. "It seems that this RockClan is set out on forcing us out, too."

A lump the weight of a mouse settled in Darkshadow's throat. His mission seemed even less honorable and significant. The idea of sitting at Froststar's shoulder watching Honeydapple and her clanmates flee from their home felt wrong. The betrayal in her eyes was unbearable and a stone of regret settled heavily and uncomfortably in his belly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It isn't your fault," Honeydapple told him, turning her head back to look at him. "After all, you left RockClan. You aren't a part of your mother's plans."

Darkshadow avoided her gaze, narrowing his eyes at the nearest bush. _If only she knew_, he thought mournfully, _if she did, she wouldn't want anything to do with me_.

"We have to get back," Honeydapple meowed after a few moments of silence. Darkshadow nodded and he followed closely at her side as they padded through the undergrowth. "I can't wait to see Meadowgrass' kits!"

Darkshadow spared her a glance and saw the gleam in both of her eyes. "More mouths to feed," he grunted quietly.

Honeydapple whirled her head around to fix him with an angry glare. "Is that what you think of them?"

Darkshadow shrugged. "That's what my mother always said when a new litter was born to the Clan."

"Well let's just get this straight," Honeydapple growled, looking up at him through narrowed eyes. "Kits are not a waist of space or something to waste your prey on. They are gifts sent from StarClan and are the center of a Clan. Without kits there are no warriors to grow up and defend the borders and hunt prey. If you intend to stay in LeafClan I suggest you change your negative views on everything. Just because your mother doesn't see the good in the smallest thing doesn't mean you have to."

Darkshadow's jaw dropped open to defend himself, but instead found himself apologizing, "I'm sorry, I was only quoting my mother. Though, I guess LeafClan doesn't have trouble feeding every cat in the Clan."

Honeydapple tore her gaze away. "No, we don't. But it wasn't us that forced RockClan out of our Clan. They left by themselves. We only maintain our borders with them."

"I never said that," Darkshadow retorted lightly, trying not to let his anger leak into his voice. "I only said that LeafClan has more prey than RockClan. I don't understand why you get so defensive."

"Get over it," Honeydapple mewed, lashing her tail. "Especially if you intend to stay in LeafClan."

"What a tragedy it would be if I left, wouldn't it be? You'd be lost without some cat to tell your worries and stories to," Darkshadow commented dryly, trying to lighten up the conversation with his light tease.

"How tragic," Honeydapple mumbled, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Darkshadow was happy when the camp walls came into sight. He was hoping to slip right into his nest without being spotted or stopped by any other cat.

However, Daisystem obviously had other plans as she swarmed Honeydapple right as they entered the clearing. "Meadowgrass has had her kits! They're so cute!"

"Really?" Honeydapple's eyes regained their sparkle of excitement and she turned to Darkshadow. "Let's go see them!"

"Uh, I don't think Meadowgrass would appreciate me being around her kits," he told her, trying his best to slip away.

"Nonsense," Honeydapple scoffed. "She ate the squirrel you caught yesterday. Besides, I'll be with you and she trusts me."

Darkshadow grumbled a half-hearted retort but she ignored him as he trailed after her to the nursery. He slid into the den and immediately was hit by the milky scents inside. He heard Honeydapple squeal and allowed his eyes time to adjust before shifting closer to peer around the golden she-cat.

Meadowgrass was stretched out in her nest on her side. Her mate, Birchwing, was curled up at her head, lapping at the fur on her forehead. The white queen looked exhausted, but she was purring contently as she peered down at the two small bundles of fur that were huddled together at her belly.

One of the kits was smaller than the other. The biggest of them had brown tabby fur that was still damp from birth. It's white paws kneaded Meadowgrass' belly as it eagerly suckled. The smaller of the two had sleek, short white fur and had detached from its mother, its weak legs wobbling at it crawled through Meadowgrass' thick fur. It looks just like Meadowgrass.

"They're beautiful," Honeydapple purred, leaning forward to sniff each of the kits.

"Thank you, Honeydapple," Meadowgrass murmured. Birchwing straightened and puffed out his chest proudly. "Your father has already come to see his latest tiny warriors."

"Have you named them yet?" Darkshadow asked.

"Meadowgrass is tired," Leafdew told him from her nest on the other side of the nursery, "There will be much time for naming her new litter once she has rested."

"Of course," Darkshadow dipped his head to the queen, hardly missing the icy gaze that burned his face. Another cat who didn't trust him. _She's right, _he sighed softly to himself, _no LeafClan cat should trust me. _"Congratulations, Meadowgrass."

Surprisingly, Meadowgrass looked up at him with her gracious eyes and surprised him with the warmth that lay in her thankful expression. "Thank you, Darkshadow. May StarClan guide your dreams tonight."

Honeydapple touched her nose to each of the kits. Her eyes were soft with affection and round in awe, but she somehow managed to turn away from the kits and lead Darkshadow out of the nursery. He could practically feel the longing that reverberated from the tips of her slightly ruffled fur.

_Of course she wants kits, _Darkshadow thought, amused by the image of Honeydapple lying in a nest in the nursery with several kits toppling over her. _Every she-cat wants kits of their own._

"Hey, are you—" Honeydapple began as they reentered the clearing, only to be cut off as a light brown blur forced herself between Darkshadow and herself.

"Darkshadow!" He nearly cringed as he recognized Smallivy's higher-pitched voice. He remembered her overly-enthusiastic questions she'd badgered him with while they hunted together.

"I'm on Morningfrost's hunting patrol tomorrow. Do you want to come with?" Smallivy asked excitedly and Darkshadow barely covered up his grimace before she could notice.

"Uh, no thanks," Darkshadow replied hesitantly. Her enthusiasm wavered, but she recovered quickly enough to go bounding off toward the warriors' den, leaving him to stare wonderingly after her.

Honeydapple shifted beside him, bringing him out of his revere. He shook his head before glancing at the golden she-cat. She was still staring after Smallivy with dark glimmer in her eyes, one that he was surprised to realize was jealousy.

_Honeydapple is jealous of Smallivy? Why…_

"How come you didn't want to go on Smallivy's patrol?" Honeydapple suddenly asked him—or more like, demanded. The jealousy in her eyes had disappeared and she scrutinized him with a guarded expression. "You seemed to like her enough earlier today."

Darkshadow snorted. _Now_ he understood why she was jealous. "It's hard to look past her constant babble. She gave me a terrible headache."

"Oh," she murmured, looking relieved.

'What about you?" Darkshadow bumped her shoulder with his own. "I saw you with Wintersnow the other day."

Honeydapple's eyes grew round and her mouth fell open in surprise. 'W-What are you talking about?" she stuttered. She studied him for a moment longer before she must have noticed the teasing light in his eyes. He was joking and she knew it. Her eyes narrowed. "You are _infuriating_!"

Darkshadow watched with satisfaction as she stalked away with her tail lashing and her chin lifted defiantly. She padded to the warriors' den and slid inside, but not before glancing at him over her shoulder. Her eyes were dark in the night from that distance, but Darkshadow swore he saw the warmth in her gaze before she turned away, disappearing into the den with a flick of her tail.

"Now I see why she can never focus on her lessons." A soft voice murmured behind him. Darkshadow didn't jump, but he did whirl around in surprise. Bluefeather sat before him, her long silvery fur glimmering in the moonlight. Despite her father's coloring, he could see where Honeydapple had gotten her soft shape from.

"Uh, hello Bluefeather," Darkshadow meowed, feeling suddenly nervous. The she-cat padded forward to sit beside him.

"Blazestar may not be ecstatic for you to be here, Darkshadow, but I am content to see you make my daughter happy for a change. Her father believes that you remain affiliated with RockClan, but I can see clearly that you would never do anything to endanger Honeydapple," Bluefeather meowed. Her intense blue eyes searched his face, looking for any sign of betrayal.

Darkshadow felt suddenly fearful that the she-cat had discovered his mother's plot, or had followed him to the border line. However, he probably wouldn't be sitting there if she had. Warmth gathered as she spoke of Honeydapple and he remembered for the first time that Froststar's orders had included him becoming Honeydapple's mate.

_I bet she didn't count on me falling in love with her, _he thought dryly. He found himself fondly musing over all of their encounters. _Does she love me too? _Now he wanted nothing more than to barge into the warriors' den and demand an answer, but he restrained himself.

Bluefeather cleared her throat and with a flush of embarrassment, he realized that she was still sitting there. He dipped his head to her. "Thank you, Bluefeather, for your blessing. I assume Blazestar doesn't know of this?"

"He will come around," Bluefeather promised and she brushed by Darkshadow, heading for the leaders' den. "For the time being, trust your instinct."

**What do you think? We're getting closer to the turning point in this story and I can't promise when the next chapter will be up, but keep your fingers crossed! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Yikes, it's been awhile. I wrote the original version of this chapter about two months ago and let it sit in my mind for a bit. Of course, a few weeks later, my computer just died. Poof, gone. Now, the majority of everything I've ever written is on a thumb drive (thank StarClan), but, of course, the original version had to be the one piece that I hadn't transferred over onto the thumb drive. **

**Well, it didn't right with me anyway so I took it as a sign from StarClan that I should start over. Sorry it took so long, though. I've had several projects for school and I've been absorbed in reading other communities. Which reminds me, if any of you are Hunger Games fans and you haven't seen Catching Fire yet, GO SEE IT. It was amazing and put me in such a good mood that I figured that I should finish this chapter off and get it out for you guys. :)**

**Happy Holidays! I'm still eating turkey for dinner and lunch!**

Darkshadow licked his chest fur several times as he left his den. His anxiety weighed heavily in his chest as he sought out the golden shape in the mass of cats that milled around the clearing in the early sunlight. Of course, she was stretched out beside Daisystem and finishing off what looked to be a half-eaten mole at her paws.

Ignoring the hungry growl in his stomach, Darkshadow padded across the clearing, feeling as if every step were was sending him to his doom. He couldn't help but think that Honeydapple would reject him.

Daisystem glanced at him as he approached, but Honeydapple didn't seem to notice, staring at the remains of her breakfast. The small black she-cat gave him a nod and slipped away. _Thank you, Daisystem._

It wasn't until Darkshadow stood over her did she look up. His broad figure loomed over her, blocking out the sun's warm rays. Her jaws parted and she hesitated for a moment before she meowed, "What do you want?"

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Darkshadow asked, noticing her nonchalant mood. _Please say yes…_

Honeydapple glanced at the vacant spot beside her and she made a noise when she realized that Daisystem had gone. Darkshadow followed her gaze as she spotted Daisystem now lounging beside Skyshadow and Wintersnow. The black she-cat met Honeydapple's gaze and winked.

Darkshadow released a short burst of laughter before he covered it up with a cough when Honeydapple whipped her head back to him, piercing him with a glare as sharp as her claws. With a small sigh, she hauled herself off of the ground and lapped at the ruffled patch of fur on her flank. She straightened and fixed him with a slightly calmer, determined stare. "Alright, let's go."

As soon as they were in the forest, Darkshadow took off at a sprint. He muffled a chuckle as Honeydapple yelled indignantly after him. Her pounding pawsteps sounded not far behind him and he stretched his legs out further, tucking them back in with each stride in a rhythmic motion. He soared over a fallen log and glanced over his shoulder, spotting Honeydapple not too far behind, her ears pinned back against her head and her tail streaming out behind her as she ran.

When he spotted the river pool in the distance he began to slow. Honeydapple gained ground and as Darkshadow slowed into a skid she was upon him, her weight forcing both of them to tumble forward into the water.

Water surrounded him on all sides when he opened his eyes. Everything was dark and blurry, but above him the surface of the spring was alight with rays of sunlight. The burning in his chest reminded him of his need for air and he instinctively kicked out with legs, propelling him upward. He broke the surface and gasped, refilling his lungs. Blinking, he cleared his eyes of water and kept churning his paws to stay afloat.

Not far away, he heard a splash that he assumed was Honeydapple coming up for air. Turning in a circle, he spied her bobbing golden head above the water, only a few tail-lengths away. "A little warning next time!" he cried indignantly to her.

A laugh bubbled up and out of her mouth and she began to swim toward him. "What's the fun in that?" she purred. As she neared, Darkshadow found that her green eyes glimmered mischievously.

Darkshadow felt a spark of something he hadn't felt for a while. Rarely, if ever, did he have time to spend with friends while he was in RockClan. In fact, he never had an actual friend, considering the time Froststar had him training relentlessly. So, any of the playfulness his kithood had brought him had been lost the moment he left the nursery.

"You look like a drowned rat!" Honeydapple gasped, a string of laughter following her exclamation. Darkshadow growled playfully, swiping his paw through the water and sending a small wave into her face, silencing her giggles immediately. "Hey!"

Darkshadow chuckled, moving to shore. As he waded through the shallows, Honeydapple raced past him, showering him with a sprinkle of droplets. Blinking the fresh water from his eyes, he padded back onto dry land, lapping at his soaked fur. Honeydapple was licking at her own, just a few tail-lengths away.

_I have to tell her. _Too enraptured in his own thoughts and the grooming of his waterlogged pelt, he failed to notice that Honeydapple was now staring at him, her green eyes unreadable as her head tilted to the side. She looked totally bewildered.

It was only a few heartbeats later when he glanced up at her and froze mid-lick. His fur was suddenly engulfed in a rush of heat as he cleared his throat in embarrassment. "What?" he asked, feeling self-conscious under her intense gaze.

"Why are you in LeafClan?" Honeydapple inquired and Darkshadow blinked in surprise. His stomach twisted nervously at the innocent question and he searched her face. _Does she know?_

"W-What do you mean?" Darkshadow stammered, his eyes going wide.

Honeydapple closed her eyes. "I saw you with those RockClan cats a few days ago."

Darkshadow's heart dropped into his belly as his hopes were smashed with that one revelation. He cursed mentally. _She knows! I have to tell her..._

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you," he rasped, a lump forming in his throat, "If you knew what I...You would hate me."

Honeydapple moved forward and Darkshadow remained frozen in his panicky state as she licked his cheek, curling her plumed tail around his. "Tell me," she whispered, "please."

Darkshadow caved as her soft, comforting green gaze scoured his face. Her close proximity allowed her intoxicating scent to wreathe around him. "Froststar plans to kill Blazestar and drive out the rest of LeafClan."

Honeydapple's breath caught in her throat, but she did not comment. Instead she motioned for him to continue. "She wants me to kill him."

She flinched away from him and Darkshadow felt her rejection leave a hole in his chest. "You wanted to gain his trust," she whispered furiously, her eyes now ablaze with anger, "That's why you joined LeafClan."

"At first," Darkshadow corrected her. "I didn't expect—"

"Is that the only reason why you hung around me?" Her eyes grew round at her question. She seemed surprised at it as well.

"From the moment you shared with me your fears about leading LeafClan I knew that you were different than I had originally thought. Froststar told me I was supposed to have you fall in love with me. It didn't take long before I forgot that I didn't have to fall for _you_."

Honeydapple's eyes softened instantaneously. An ember of anger remained, but the flames had been quelled at his confession. "You love me?" she squeaked in disbelief.

Darkshadow nodded dumbly, too numb to say anything at the moment. He hadn't wanted this conversation to have gotten so heated, but he was glad to have shared it at last. _Any longer and I would have burst._

"Oh Darkshadow," Honeydapple purred. She sounded relieved as she leaned forward to touch her nose to his. "I love you too."

Darkshadow gave a start as her words registered in his mind. He spared her a playful glance before racing away from the pool as they had come. Honeydapple's laughter rang in his ears as she chased him, growling playfully.

Too late, Darkshadow remembered that his fur had yet to fully dry and it weighed him down heavily, allowing Honeydapple to easily catch up. "Got you!"

Her paws caught his flank and he tumbled into a roll, bringing her down with him. They halted finally with Darkshadow lying with his back in the dirt and Honeydapple's paws pressing onto his shoulders as she lay on top of him. She leaned down to lick his cheek and he purred, pressing his muzzle against her cheek.

Nudging her to paws and straightening, he leaned forward and began to lick the remnants of water from her fur, breathing in a sigh of relief filled with her sweet scent that was only slightly dampened by the water. Honeydapple closed her eyes and leaned him as he slowly dried her fur. Her soft purr enveloped them and Darkshadow rested his chin against her shoulder once he'd finished. His own fur still dripped slightly, but he ignored the chill that traveled down his spine.

"I love you," Honeydapple murmured. She turned her head and Darkshadow lifted his chin to gaze into her weary eyes. He could see the truth glimmer softly in her eyes. She ducked her head under his muzzle, brushing her forehead against his chin. Darkshadow felt his heart soar with triumph. _She loves me back!_

Blazestar watched from his perch on the branch of an oak tree as his daughter released Darkshadow and they raced off together toward camp. He had been enjoying his time away from camp until they showed up, putting a damper on his mood.

Of course, he knew that at some point, his daughter would find herself a mate, but he never would have imagined that she would choose a tom from another Clan, particularly Froststar's son. Although the dark tabby hadn't proved himself to be distrustful, Blazestar couldn't shake his suspicions of him, especially now that he was being so friendly with Honeydapple.

_If only Honeydapple could have taken another mate, preferably one from her own Clan. _He couldn't do anything to change Honeydapple's mind, but that didn't mean that he had to approve.

A scrabble of claws on the tree trunk brought Blazestar out of his musings and he looked down, surprised to see Bluefeather climbing the bark. She hauled herself onto his branch and sat down beside him, her fur brushing his flank. "I was looking for you," she meowed, her soft voice sending a wave of affection for her through him. No matter where he was, she always seemed to find him.

"I went for a walk," he replied, glancing at the thick brush where he'd last seen his daughter's tail disappear into.

Bluefeather purred, rubbing her muzzle against his shoulder. "I know that you were watching them, just as I was."

Blazestar sighed in defeat. He could never hide anything from his mate. "I don't understand why she had to fall for _him._ He's a RockClan cat, for StarClan's sake!"

"He used to be a RockClan cat," Bluefeather pointed out. "And he loves her just as much as she loves him."

Blazestar grimaced. "I don't know how StarClan could approve of this. Especially my father. He never allowed rogues to hang around when I was a kit. This would never have happened while he was leader."

"And if I were a rogue? One that your father didn't approve of?" Bluefeather prompted, her blue eyes intelligent. "Would you have still loved me?"

"Of course! What—" Blazestar broke off in realization that Bluefeather was right. He shouldn't have been so quick to judge Darkshadow, especially when he didn't know him. With a sigh, he entwined their tails. "Thank you, Bluefeather. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you."

"You'd be lost without me to guide you," Bluefeather teased, her eyes suddenly alight with mischief.

"You're absolutely right," Blazestar acceded, his whiskers twitching

"Good," Bluefeather meowed, flicking her tail against his flank. "Give Darkshadow a break. You can't control Honeydapple any more than you can control me. You know how she is."

Blazestar snorted. "How could I not know with all the times she tried to fight me?"

Bluefeather purred and she touched her nose to his shoulder. "Come on, let's get back to camp before Ashwind sends a search patrol to find us."

Skyfall watched from the tree branch above the forest floor as Darkshadow and Blazestar's daughter embraced and she sighed. She'd been watching ever since the two had left the LeafClan camp and she wasn't sure how she felt about this new hitch in Froststar's plans. Obviously, Darkshadow had not only managed to get Honeydapple to fall in love with him, but he fell in love with her.

Froststar had been so sure that Darkshadow wouldn't have a problem resisting the LeafClan she-cat's charm. She knew of his interest in Swiftrain, Skyfall's younger half-sister. _Swiftrain will be furious, _Skyfall thought.

However, Skyfall wasn't too bothered about the whole thing. The only reason why she remained in RockClan was because Froststar was her best friend before RockClan had even begun. She remained loyal to Froststar, but even now, Skyfall knew that Froststar was on a path to avenge Thornstar and she won't allow anything to stand in her way. So she remained the impartial third party. She did not hate LeafClan and never would.

**Eh, the last bit was the last that I wrote for this chapter literally a half hour ago. Not my favorite part, but I decided to add a bit more explaining Skyfall's character. Once again, Skyfall originally belongs to **Kestrelmoon, **I'm just using her in my story. ;)**

**I'm also contemplating writing maybe a prequel to this or a sequel. You all know what happens in the original Lion King so I'm leaning towards a sequel that would show what happened **_**after **_**Lion King 2. The ending for FBT won't be the same as in the movie so it'll be easier to write. Once I'm getting further to the end of this, I'll have a better idea for a plot. Leave a review to tell me what you think!**


End file.
